New Life
by MoonlightScarf K
Summary: You are a normal student studying at Teiko Junior High. An event turns your world into a whole new orbit. Will you continue living in the hell your broken family is in or will you alter the course of your path?
1. Chapter 1

**New Life (A KnB Fic)**

**Chapter 1**

**Note: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke. I only own the plot and the OCs. You own yourself**

* * *

Your mother, Asami, had died during a landslide your parents were researching. Your parents were professional archaeologists; they helped out in big projects requiring qualified personnel. Many days have passed, you and your younger sister, Tsubomi, have gotten over the death of Asami. But your father, Sadao, still grieved. He locked himself up in his room, trying to find ways to 'bring back' your mother. He rarely came out only to take some food or go to the library. He seemed to forget about the two of you.

You altered your daily movements as well. You would pick up Tsubomi after her kindergarten which ended at the same time Teiko did, the both of you would go to have dinner at a cheap restaurant nearby before heading home. When you had basketball sessions, you picked her up and bought dinner. The both of you would eat dinner at the rooftop of Teiko before going down to the gym. She would do her homework at the bench while you assisted the coach.

Daily life was pretty much like this until one evening when you returned home, your father was waiting at the dining table. "Papa!" Tsubomi ran ahead to hug him. He roughly brushed her aside, causing her to fall. You rushed to her side, relieved that she was not hurt. You told her to go to her room and do her own things. She left. Your father stood up, the wooden chair grated against the marble flooring. You stood there, waiting for any instructions but none came.

He suddenly lashed out at you, delivering a stinging slap. You stumbled and fell. Looking up at him, your eyes widened. The usual fatherly look in his eyes was replaced with burning hatred. No warmth resided in those cold brown orbs. "What did I tell you about coming home late, (last name)? Didn't I tell you about those sneaky rats out there who would jump at the chance of abducting young girls like you and sell you off as prostitutes?" He yelled. You stood up cautiously. His expression changed instantaneously, the bitterness changed into sorrow. His posture seemed to slack. "Why did you die, Asami?" His voice lost the ire earlier on. You froze. Did he become mentally unstable? "Why did you die?" He stepped forward. You hurriedly backed away. He broke down crying. "Why did you die, Asami? Why?" He slammed his fist into the floor. "I could have prevented you death! Only if I…" He cried. You pitied your father, you moved towards him. "Don't come near me!" He shouted. You stopped. He made no further movement to physically hurt you. He stood up slowly and moved to his room. The door clicked close, a lock turned. You bit your lip, climbing the staircase to your room. Now your father was down with depression, you needed to be more cautious.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. Special appearance by GoM for the next chapter. Reviews are welcome. I will update the future chapters as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****Note: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke. I only own the plot and the OCs. You own yourself****

* * *

Ever since that night, your father came out at random times. All he did was physically hurt you. His mood changed every few seconds. You braved the assaults and words. After he retreated back into his room, you would go to the bathroom to treat your wounds. Tsubomi would frequently ask why he did that to you or help you with the bandaging. "Papa still misses Mama. He is going through a difficult stage in his life." She nodded, being slightly more intelligent than a four year-old kid. "Go to bed, it's late now." You stood up from the stool, wincing slightly as the pain spiked your body. "I want to help onee-chan!" Tsubomi pouted. "Alright," you smiled and ruffled her hair. Tsubomi beamed. Despite her small size, she still held your hand and followed you to the bedroom the two of you shared.

"Goodnight, onee-chan." Tsubomi yawned. "Goodnight," you tucked the quilt around her frame. She was sound-asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. You got up, making your way towards the desk. Gifted with your high IQ, you finished your homework in several minutes. Packing your school bag and writing up the to-do list for the next day, you finally let your battered body rest.

You woke up early next morning to fix breakfast for three. Your father came out to have his morning meal, he left as soon as he arrived. You dropped Tsubomi off at her kindergarten, walking the rest of the way to Teiko.

The classroom was as noisy as usual as you sat down at your seat in the second row. You took out the necessities for the first lesson and read the novel you recently borrowed from the school library. "Ohayo, (name)-cchi!" An up-beat male voice made you close your book. "Ohayo, Kise-kun" You smiled at the blond teen that pulled up a chair beside you. "You look pale today, (name)-cchi." He noticed. "Oh, I slept in late last night." You silently thanked the school that the blouse's sleeves were long enough. "But you are very intelligent, (name)-chin." A purple-haired male appeared on your left. "I had to take care of some matters, Mura-kun." You smiled. "Do I need to increase their training, (name)?" A red boy came up behind Kise. "Don't be harsh on them, Akashi-kun." A calm voice intoned. "There's no need to, Akashi-kun." You said. "I paid for the broken hoop just now, (name)." A dark-skinned teen informed. You smiled, enjoying their company. Momoi was happy to have someone of the same gender to talk to. The bell rang, everyone rushed back to their seats.

There was basketball practice as usual. Tsubomi had finished her coloring early and watched the boys play. "Is basketball fun, onii-chan?" She asked Kise when they took a break. "It is," he sat down and began to relate the beauty of B-ball. You smiled as he talked animatedly, your younger sister eagerly hanging on to every word. "I wish this happiness will last..." You found yourself wondering. You wanted your father to break out from his depression and be himself again. You sighed, these wishes were useless. You wished to change the state your broken family was in.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2! I will put up the next chapter after I get my thoughts organised. So many ideas! QAQ**

**Sorry for those wounds Sadao gave you! At least you have an angel of a younger sister. UwU**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****Note: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke. I only own the plot and the OCs. You own yourself****

* * *

You sighed, wincing as your uniform blouse agitated the carefully wrapped bandages around your arms. Your increasing injuries healed slowly, some left scars on your skin. Your energy level was decreasing every day and you always felt drained when you went to bed. You forced yourself to follow your routine although your body cried out for rest. Your friends have noticed your declining stamina and tried to persuade you to take a few days off. You kindly refused their advice. Your teachers also questioned about your pale face and if you had enough sleep. You convinced them that you were very well. You did get enough sleep and three meals a day, but it was the constant abuse you received that made you look like a dishevelled zombie. You decided to take a short break from attending basketball sessions, contented that Momoi was there to take care of everything. Your father did not notice when you went back home earlier than usual on certain days. He did not bother to ask you anything regarding school or well-being. Your friends at Teiko and Tsubomi were the ones who let you have a reason to keep living.

"Why do you always smile, (name)-san?" Kuroko asked you during lunch. "I just feel like it. I smile because I am glad that I can survive until today." You answered. That was part of your reason. "And because I don't want any of my friends to see how broken I am inside." You thought. Before your mother died, your smiles were genuine. Now, they were plainly masks to hide traces of pain or sadness.

You felt extremely weak when you woke up. You commanded your limbs to move but they resisted. Gathering up what strength you had, you pushed yourself upright. It took so much effort you were short of breath. "Onee-chan?" Your younger sister sat up from her bed. "Ohayo, Tsubomi." You smiled weakly. "You look very unwell, onee-chan." She noticed. "I'm not feeling very well today." You tried to stand. Tsubomi rushed over and helped you. It was no good, your knees felt like giving in and your legs were constantly shaking. "You cannot go to school today, onee-chan." Tsubomi frowned. "I can. I just need to eat something." You persuaded her. She supported you all the way from the bed to the toilet. She helped you put on your uniform. Still, you managed to walk to the kitchen.

"I want to grow up quickly to help onee-chan." Tsubomi wished aloud. "I'll be fine." You smiled and ruffled her hair. You prepared breakfast as per normal and walked Tsubomi to school. You pushed yourself on, ignoring the signals your feeble body was giving you. "I must get by today, even it means landing in hospital." You clenched your teeth and walked to class.

You braved through the morning classes, keeping yourself awake. Your friends constantly glanced at you worriedly, as if when they looked away, you would drop dead. During the period before recess, your eyes kept on closing. You forced them open, gripping your pen tighter. After a few seconds, you realised that it was getting hard to breathe, your injuries stung more than ever. Before you could react, your vision cut off. Your soul temporarily said farewell to Earth.

* * *

**Had to stop here and reserve the later part for the next chapter.**

**Might not be updating for long as I have to go overseas for a few days. UwU**

**Yes, you fainted in class. My brain wanted to use 'bombastic' words for once. OwO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Note: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke. I only own the plot and OCs. You own yourself**

* * *

You opened your eyes, shutting them immediately as the bright light entered. You opened them again slowly, letting your vision focus. "Where am I?" You thought. You recalled that you fainted in class. "Which hospital is this?" You looked around you. Tsubomi was dozing on a chair beside you. You smiled. The ward door opened. "I hope she gets bett- (y/n)-chii!" Kise ran in and hugged you tightly. The rest of the GoM trooped in. "Oi, Ryouta. You are going to worsen her injuries if you do that..." Akashi scolded. The blond let go and stood up. "Thank god you are alright, (y/n)-san." Kuroko said. "Thanks guys," you murmured. The doctor came in, your friends made way. She checked your conditions. "You'll need to stay here until you are well enough to move and your wounds heal." She advised and left.

"Onee-chan…" Tsubomi hugged you. You patted her head. "(Y/n)-chan! You ought to explain this!" Momoi pouted. You laughed weakly. "This is not a laughing matter, (y/n). You must tell us everything." Midorima pushed up his glasses. You sighed and started your story.

By the end of it, you were crying. Tsubomi was sobbing too. "We'll have to think of something. It's too absurd! How could he..!" Aomine was irritated. "Cool your head or run laps around the school." Akashi said. The dark youth calmed down. "Dai-chan is right. We have to help (y/n)." Momoi agreed. "Arigato, minna. But I am already used to this..." You said. "No! You need drastic help! And we will make sure that he does not harm you again!" Momoi frowned. You sighed as they continued planning. "When will oto-san return?" Tsubomi asked. "He might not return," you answered. "I don't want to go back and see onee-chan hurt!" She said. Your heart glowed at your little sister's words.

"It has been decided!" Momoi turned to you. "We have planned to relocate you into Akashi's home." Midorima said. "But…" You faltered. "No buts, it's for the best." Aomine cut in. "You will be safe under a new roof, (y/n)-chii! Besides, you look like Akashi-cchi's oka-san!" Kise reasoned. "You will have to bring some of your stuff to school. Pass them to me; I'll put them in your new room." Akashi instructed. "Arigato, minna…" You felt like crying, they were so willing to help you when you were in trouble.

When you went back to school, you did what Akashi told you. He informed that his parents were willing to help and had a room ready. You felt that even several ''thank you''s were not enough. Momoi monitored your diet closely and made sure you ate what she gave you. "You'll need a lot of iron, or risk another trip to the hospital." She had said. The other boys were trying their best too; they checked on you frequently and walked you home. Sadao did not abuse you as much as before. He became more and more of a shut-in and refused to come out for any meals. Even if you went in and left the food on the table, it would be left untouched unless he was starving. Your plans proceeded accordingly and it came to the day when you had to shift permanently to the red-head's house. "But what about oto-san?" Tsubomi asked. "I don't know," you admitted. "At least you won't get injured anymore, onee-chan." She pointed out. You smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "(Y/n), it's time to go." Akashi held the limousine's back door open. Tsubomi went in, you followed. The youth sat in the passenger seat. "It'll be fine, (y/n). You'll like your new home." He noticed the worried look on your face. "I'm just thinking about oto-san." You murmured and looked out of the window. The scenery whizzed past. "He was admitted into the Mental Hospital while we had school. He came out from the house and was shouting around the neighbourhood for you." He said. "M-mental hospital?" You gulped. "He was found mentally-unstable. He called your name and 'Asami' repeatedly. He staggered around like a drunken man and laughed like a maniac." He continued. You pitied your father as well as hated him. "Maybe it's for the best." You lowered your gaze as you saw a family of three enjoying their lunch in a park.

The limo came to a stop in front of the Seijuro mansion. You gasped at the splendour of the house. "Are we really going to live in that house?" Tsubomi was dumb-struck too. "Yes, Tsubomi." You held her hand and followed Akashi into your new life.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for very long! School...**

**Having writer's block for the next chapter...**


End file.
